


Kinktober 2020 Mortal Kombat

by DvatheGamer



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Gay, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober2020, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DvatheGamer/pseuds/DvatheGamer
Summary: Kolección de One-Shots y Drabbles con personajes masculinos de Mortal Kombat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Size Difference

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

**Nota: esto contiene slash, _diferencia de tamaño_ , felaciones, masturbación.**

**Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla un par de años antes de MKX.

* * *

Era un joven muy indisciplinado.

Un rebelde sin causa, como solían llamarlo los monjes del Loto Blanco.

Tenían que corregirlo antes de que pasará algo peor.

Sus padres siempre habían dicho que criarlo había sido un problema; no seguía las reglas, contestaba de manera sarcástica y grosera (tanto a mayores como a sus hermanos), era un buen mentiroso y un ladrón muy listo.

Actitudes que se suponía que no debía tener.

El linaje del Gran Kung Lao no tenía por qué mancharse con un desobediente niño como Kung Jin, toda su familia se preocupaban por su comportamiento.

Incluso su primo Kung Lao.

Era un desastre andante.

Una verdadera alma indomable.

Todos sabían que los niños hacían travesuras y una que otra maldad, todos a la edad de 7 años asustamos a nuestros padres, todos escalamos un árbol o nos raspamos las rodillas.

Esconderse bajo la cama y apagar las luces eran diabluras que todo el mundo había hecho ¿acaso había algo malo en eso? No, por supuesto que no lo era.

Fue cuándo empezó a entrar en la pubertad –siempre había sido un niño travieso, le gusta gastar bromas a los monjes– y los demás niños del monasterio comenzaban a ser adolescentes.

Sus "bromas" subían de nivel.

Era un joven realmente molesto y fastidioso.

Había otros muchachos de su edad que eran educados y con gusto aceptaban las enseñanzas de la Academia Wu Shi; a la edad de 15 años los jóvenes tomaron su responsabilidad como futuros monjes y ayudantes en el cuidado y protección de la Tierra.

Ni siquiera quiso entrar a la Academia, prefería seguir con ese libre albedrío descontrolado y reacio que lo caracterizaba.

Pero con un demonio del Netherrealm, ¿qué mierda debía probar Kung Jin?

¿Qué tenía las suficientes bolas para entrar al Templo del Cielo, robarle al mismísimo Dios del Trueno y protector de la Tierra? Bah, eran idioteces de un usurero novato.

¿Hacerle frente a los peligros del Outworld? Eso podría hacerlo cualquiera con al menos dos neuronas funcionales.

¿Ayudar en la derrota de un dios corrupto? Solo bastaba con estar en las Fuerzas Especiales.

La que en verdad movía a Kung Jin a hacer todo lo que había hecho era para crearse reputación.

Era un... Acomplejado.

Sí, era así.

Recuerda como el primer día de entrenamiento vio a todos esos muchachos, fuertes y orgullosos.

Él estaba tan emocionado por entrar a la Academia. De todas formas, solo le quedaba un año para entrar formalmente al monasterio.

Seguía a todas partes a los mayores, incluso cuando entraron a las duchas.

Fue cuándo notó algo.

Su falta de... Virilidad.

Él nunca lo había visto de esa forma, mostrar su valía como hombre y siempre había visto normal que su hombría fuese tan corta.

No era algo que le afectara.

Al menos no lo fue hasta ese momento.

Los demás muchachos no tenían casi tres pulgadas y media, tenían una mayor longitud y grosor.

Su padre y demás familiares poseían penes de un tamaño aceptable.

A partir de ese momento comenzó a cuestionarse si era normal aquello, sí sus amigos no se burlarían.

Se obsesionó con ello.

Entró en una etapa de frustración, se sentía estropeado, como si estuviese roto.

No había nada que le animase.

Estuvo solo todo el tiempo que quiso, no se sentía listo para salir y hablar de su... Problema.

Era nefasto.

No quería que nadie se enterará.

Tal vez era algo estúpido, pero, era su orgullo el que estaba en juego.

Y siempre fue orgulloso.

Su humor era notorio y tuvo como víctimas a otros hombres.

Gastaba bromas pesadas a otros muchachos.

Soltaba su rabia de esa forma.

Estaba resentido, sentía que el mundo le debía algo.

Incluso cuando llego a las F.E. se portaba de la misma forma.

No le importaba de que rango fueran los agentes, era un completo idiota.

Había algunas excepciones –como el padre de Cassie, ese hombre era un inocente muy tonto, además era bastante guapo–, ni siquiera obedecía la autoridad de la Comandate Blade o Kenshi.

Y eso había sido un gran problema; Sonya era una mujer recta y ruda con la menor provocación de Kung Jin ella lo pondría en su lugar a base de golpes, el espadachín Takahashi era al menos un poco más comprensivo en eso, también le molestaba la actitud pedante del shaolin, pero después de algunas llamadas de atención y no recibir una respuesta positiva este simplemente usaba una sutil amenaza con Sento y su telequinesis.

Y por supuesto, siempre funcionaba.

Pero no siempre era así.

A veces había otros tenientes que debían enfrentarse al "buen humor" de Kung Jin.

Era un martirio, a veces ni sus compañeros de equipo lo soportaban.

Hasta que a la rubia se le ocurrió algo.

Nunca había visto a un soldado indisciplinado en las filas de su antiguo comandante, sin embargo, este estaba retirado.

Aunque con ayuda de su ex esposo y Jacqui no fue difícil.

El Comandante Jackson Briggs estaba de vuelta a las Fuerzas Especiales.

Kung Jin ni le importó la noticia cuándo Cassie le dijo que el tío Jax había regresado al trabajo.

Pero tomo importancia cuándo el moreno llegó por detrás en silencio y lo abrazó por los hombros.

Jax era increíblemente alto y muy musculoso, aun con su uniforme podías ver perfectamente sus músculos.

–Así que este es el niño –lo apretó contra su cuerpo, riéndose.

Su voz era grave, era todo un hombre el que estaba a su lado, su rostro comenzó a tomar un color rojizo.

Los demás Kombat kids reían por la reacción del chino.

Ellos sabían muy bien de las inclinaciones de su amigo, nada nuevo, a decir verdad, pero nunca lo habían visto sonrojarse al estar cerca de uno de los agentes de la base, de hecho, nadie de ahí le llamaba la atención.

–Ya, ya no se burlen–sonreía de una manera que le hacía temblar las rodillas a Kung Jin–. Será mejor que ustedes recen por él, desde ahora va estar bajo mi mando.

El joven no pudo procesar ninguna de las palabras del moreno por que intentaba que su pene no se endureciera.

El señor Briggs era muy grande, claro que lo había visto antes e incluso habían cruzado una que otra palabra.

Realmente no le había prestado atención antes.

Pero ahora...

–Cuídalo bien tío Jax –se reía la rubia.

Los monjes tenían una voluntad de acero, debía aguantarse.

En sus pensamientos solo estaban las palabras "que no se te pare, que no se te pare" repitiéndose como un mantra.

Ya estaba sudando incluso, su corazón latía rápidamente.

Sí, a Kung Jin le gustaban los hombres.

No cualquier hombre por supuesto.

Le gustaban esos hombres que olían a cigarrillo y pólvora, esos que tenían músculos y carácter fuerte, le gustaban los machos; Jax era ese tipo de hombre.

Pensándolo bien, nunca antes se había dado cuenta.

–Bueno, si nos disculpan –la fuerza de Jax era increíble, sin mucho esfuerzo lo hizo caminar hacia otro lado–. Este niño y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Las chicas seguían riéndose aun cuando el hombre de brazos metálicos se fue con el Shaolin.

El único que no se reía era Takeda, quién mostraba un semblante avergonzado junto a un leve rubor.

Lo había a escuchado.

Lo había escuchado todo.

• ● •

Jax era un hombre de una voluntad firme, era un hombre recto, flexible en asuntos del hogar, le gustaba mucho hacer un buen trabajo.

Era un modelo a seguir en pocas palabras.

El joven Shaolin nunca lo había notado de ese modo.

Y ahora que el Comandante Briggs lo entrenaba se daba cuenta.

Lo alejaron de su equipo y se la pasaba solamente con el moreno.

Algo que comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

No porque ya no siquiera entrenar para volverse aún más fuerte.

Sino porque al final de los entrenamientos se queda con él, hablando.

Y mientras más pasaban los días Kung Jin sentía un poco más de atracción.

Ya no solamente física, había algo en ese hombre que le gustaba, no solamente lo obstinado y fuerte que era... Supuso que Vera también sabía la respuesta.

Se sentía bien tener como "amigo" a un hombre mayor, pero, quería algo más

Kung Jin era rechazado por su familia debido a sus preferencias, a su pasado como ladrón y por ser molesto.

Jax entendía –o al menos creyó entender– que el joven asiático se portara de esa forma, a nadie le importaba Kung Jin.

Sus padres y familia le dieron la espalda años anteriores y solamente un Dios pudo devolverlo al camino correcto.

Briggs creí que solo necesitaba ser escuchado, comprendido, brindarle todo el apoyo emocional y físico que pudieran... Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Ese muchacho tenía potencial y aunque fuese un imbécil, sabía que tendría una solución a ese comportamiento tan mierda.

Por ello cuando terminaba el arduo entrenamiento Jax lo invitaba a sentarse junto a él y hablar.

Incluso en sus días libres lo invitó a cenar en su casa.

¡En su propia maldita casa!

Ceno juntó a Vera y Jacqui, rieron en la cena y una noche se quedó a ver películas hasta que Fujin fue por él.

Y algo que no estaba admitiendo en voz alta.

Es que le gustaba cada día más ese hombre.

Solamente había tres personas que sabían eso.

O al menos lo deducían.

La primera persona era Takeda: algo que lo dejo mudo por unos días con el padre de su novia.

La segunda era Fujin: el dios del viento era muy intuitivo (aún más que su hermano) y notó rápidamente los ojos enamoradizos del Shaolin.

Y la tercera: el mismo Jax.

No era estúpido.

Escuchaba esos suspiros, esas miradas cargadas de sentimiento.

No quería lastimar a Kung Jin.

Tenía esposa y su hija era su amiga.

Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención cuándo entro a las duchas del cuartel.

Estarían vacías a esa hora, ya que Kung Jin ahuyentaba a cualquiera que estuviese ahí y nunca entraba cuando había personas cerca.

Ese día había llegado tarde por completo al entrenamiento especial del arquero, encontrándolo en las duchas.

Entró para darle un sermón, no había hecho ningún ruido hasta el momento que grito su nombre con furia.

Aquello asustó al joven que sin pensarlo dos veces se giró hacia Jax, su cara era de espanto.

No es que el moreno no hubiera visto un pene antes, es decir, él tiene uno.

Lo qué le sorprendió en verdad, es que fuese... Tan pequeño.

Tal vez era tan largo como su índice.

Kung Jin del shock y la vergüenza no había tomado una toalla, solo se quedó de pie mirando al militar con un semblante asustado.

Jax sacudió la cabeza después de unos segundos, murmuro algo y salió.

El moreno no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Unas horas después incluso fue a revisar en sus expedientes médicos si Jin no tenía problemas, interrogó a Sonya –en una charla algo incómoda por parte de la rubia, no entendía que tenía que ver eso con el mal comportamiento del asiático– e incluso terminó hablando con los padres adoptivos del joven; Fujin y Raiden.

Raiden estaba ocupado en ese momento por lo que solo pudo hablar con el dios del viento.

Quién le explicó de manera amable y calmada de la situación del arquero.

Estuvo una semana entera googleando sobre la microfalosomía, estaba simplemente... Sorprendido.

Pero Kung Jin lo estuvo más cuándo Jax al acabar el entrenamiento se le acercó y le pidió algo que no creía que escucharía.

Si bien ninguno habló de lo que sucedió en las duchas, había aún seguía ese "asunto pendiente".

El joven creyó que mientras bebían agua en el solitario gimnasio, escucharía preguntas incómodas por parte del hombre mayor.

Sin embargo, eso no paso.

En su lugar, paso algo totalmente distinto.

–¿No quieres acostarte conmigo?

La pregunta desinteresada cuando Jax le extendía una botella de agua lo dejó prácticamente en shock.

Tardó unos pocos segundos en reaccionar, mientras que su rostro mostraba un leve color rojizo.

Claro que quería, se había masturbado pensando en lo bien que se sentiría meterse el falo duro de Jax a la boca.

Pero también había que ser realistas.

Él tiene una esposa y una hija.

Felizmente casado y le gusta ser padre.

Ama a Vera mucho –cuándo ha ido a cenar puede ver ese amor incondicional y siente un poco de celos pues también quiere eso–, se preocupa mucho por Jacqui como cualquier padre lo haría; es la princesa de papá, aunque la chica suele llamarse a sí misma como "la soldado de papá".

No sabe si es una trampa, si el mayor está jugando con él o qué mierda sucede.

Pero antes que pueda responder o decir algo, Jax vuelve hablar.

–¿No quieres acostarte conmigo? –vuelve a preguntar, sentándose a su lado mientras abre la botella de agua que anteriormente le ofreció a Jin.

Da un largo trago, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del joven asiático.

–No cree que... Es algo repentino.

Logró decir con duda.

–Es una pregunta que debes contestar con "sí o no", no es tan difícil niño.

–Supongo que sabe la respuesta –contraataca con un tono de voz similar al que usa siempre, un jodido altanero–. Por que cómo sabe en el artículo diez de la segunda parte del...

–No lo volveré a preguntar –interrumpe serio.

Kung Jin lo miró a la cara, listo para gritarle y mandarlo al Infierno –porque si estaba enamorado, pero no iba aceptarlo tan fácil, es muy orgulloso–pero, simplemente no pudo.

Las facciones de Jax, marcadas, con los ojos oscuros brillantes; una mueca en la boca que no admitía para nada una negativa.

Mierda... ¿cómo decirle que no?

• ● •

No podía creer que lo harían.

Estaban en el granero, se suponía que hoy estaría en la Academia para un festival en Shanghái, pero no. En su lugar estaba desvistiéndose con rapidez porque en unas horas llegaría Vera con las compras de este mes.

La excusa para que Kung Jin estuviese ahí era que el joven deseaba experimentar un día en el rancho de los Briggs, su actuación llena de fanfarronería acerca de lo fácil que era la cosecha habían dado frutos y aunque los dioses hermanos lo amonestaron por "burlarse de un arduo trabajo" aceptaron que faltase al festival para irse junto al comandante.

Y para ser sinceros, todo eso le excitaba.

Le excitaba de sobremanera la peligrosidad de esto.

Había tenido unos encuentros con otros sujetos, pero ninguno era casado.

Jax había lanzado su camisa pues el suelo del piso estaba lleno de paja y heno.

Ni siquiera vio alguna vaca o cerdo, pero no podía importarle menos.

Se había quedado desnudo por completo –con excepción de sus botas, no quería pisar algo asqueroso la verdad– y no se contuvo a esperar a que el moreno se quitase los pantalones.

Se lanzó a capturar sus labios.

Estaba desesperado, necesitado.

Kung Jin no se podía contener, quería su premio ya.

Es un buen chido, hizo su tarea.

Los labios de arquero son suaves pero el toque de sus manos es firme, las palmas de sus manos presionan el pecho desnudo del moreno; el tacto lo vuelve loco, es algo que le gusta.

Sus pectorales son grandes, perfectos.

Lo hacían babear.

No perdió más el tiempo y dejo que sus manos vagaran por el torso desnudo del hombre mayor.

Se siente desesperado, como si al soltar a Jax este se fuese a ir para nunca ser alcanzado.

Pero no se espera para nada que los brazos metálicos del hombre lo tomen con fuerza de los glúteos, levantándolo y obligándolo a rodear su torso con las piernas.

Toda esa acción lo excita más y más.

Siente como su pequeño pene se erecta, sonríe entre el beso.

Se ve que está desesperado, pero Jax lo está más.

Los besos le quitaban el aliento al joven asiático que gemía sin parar, pronto las manos del Shaolin viajaron hasta la espalda del mayor, acariciando con anheló.

Daba la impresión que le gustaba este tratamiento más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Los labios del mayor tenían un sabor a ceniza que lo volvía loco –ya que él no fumaba– y aún más cuándo Briggs descendió por su barbilla dejando un rastro de besos.

Al llegar a su cuello no pudo evitar jugar con la carne de ahí, lame suavemente, solo para descubrir que ese es uno de los puntos débiles del arquero.

Tiembla de pies a cabeza y su rostro se deforma en una mueca de lujuria con los ojos encendidos en deseo puro.

Todo eso influye en Jax, quién siente como su verga pide salir de sus pantalones y profanar el culo Kung Jin.

Pero no tiene tiempo ahora, en su lugar reparte una serie de besos y chupetones –no en el cuello, no quería que fuese tan evidente– alternando el cuello y los hombros del altanero Shaolin.

Las uñas del arquero se clavan son fuerza en la espalda del moreno, rasguñando y sujetándose –sentía sus extremidades temblar, creía que iba a caerse–con fuerza.

Jax debe admitirlo.

Está orgulloso del joven que está haciendo, muy aparte de que están teniendo relaciones sexuales, la fuerza de Jin ha ido en aumento, todo gracias al entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, ahora también es él quién se siente pesado y con rápidos reflejo deja al arquero sobre su camisa en el suelo.

Jadeando, pensando en lo duro que se ha puesto su verga en cuestión de minutos.

Kung Jin sonríe, tiene algunos cabellos pegados al rostro y una fina capa de sudor le hace ver la piel brillosa.

–Ah...

El moreno le devuelve la sonrisa y se inclina a besarlo.

Una mano metálica baila arriba del ombligo del joven, produciéndole una extraña sensación que lo hace reír.

Mierda, realmente no se había sentido así con nadie.

Espera no sea la última vez que tengan este tipo de encuentro.

Pero ya los labios de Jax no lo besan, está vez planta besos raudos sobre el cuello de Jin, entre sus pectorales y su abdomen bien formado.

Siente un cosquilleo, cerrando los ojos mientras murmura un montón de maldiciones en mandarín.

–¡Nghh, sí!

El mayor solamente sonríe, aún falta algo.

Con delicadeza abrió las piernas del más joven, sí, esto era lo que estaba esperando.

Era un falo pequeño, el vello había sido recortado por completo y le daba un aspecto infantil pero esa boca floja de Jin denotaba una madurez. Un contraste bastante... Exótico.

Jax no perdió más el tiempo y de un solo bocado tenía todo el sexo caliente y húmedo del arquero en la boca.

Su lengua jugó con los testículos del Shaolin, mientras que la cabeza del pene tocaba su paladar, frotándose juguetona.

–¡Aaah, aah!

Gritaba a todo pulmón, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la presión.

Eso había sido tan... Mierda no tenía palabras, solo podía gritar y gemir como animal.

No sabía qué hacer y aún menos sabia a dónde mirar, se sentía débil en especial cuándo el moreno lo levanto por los glúteos teniendo así todo el control sobre el más joven.

–¡Nghh, J-Jax!

Exclama con el pulso se acelera cuándo siente las pesadas manos metálicas del moreno apretujar con fuerza sus nalgas, una se mueve con lentitud hacia su hoyo, amenazando con entrar.

Kung Jin se arquea contra el cuerpo del azabache, se muerde la lengua en un vago intento por dejar de gritar.

Pero es cuando la hábil lengua del Comandante recorre su longitud, lamiéndolo como su fuera una paleta.

Jax se saca de la boca el pequeño pene, para darle el espectáculo más erótico de todos.

Lamiendo repetidas veces su falo, Kung Jin lloró de la excitación; un par de besos fueron repartidos entre su zona pélvica y el interior de sus muslos.

–N-no... No aguanto... Nghh.

Murmuraba entre gemidos, la sensación de su pronta eyaculación lo hizo erizar todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

Tan cerca.

–¡Aa-aaah!

Gritó en liberación dejando que su semilla manchara el rostro del mayor.

Jax rió al ver el rostro enrojecido de Kung Jin, verlo avergonzado era legendario y aún más si sus expresiones estaban mezcladas con lujuria.

Con una mano recogió el espeso líquido blancuzco.

La mirada atónita del asiático lo excito aún más, sí, seguramente no se esperaba eso.

Pero bueno, no era nada del otro mundo.

–Bien, ahora es mi turno niño.

Lo dejo con cuidado sobre la prenda, mientras se arrodillaba.

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo, para el arquero fueron horas. El ver como se desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón y se bajaba el pantalón junto a la ropa interior.

La verga era por decir menos, monstruosa. Era enorme, casi 10 pulgadas de largo y un grosor extremadamente antinatural, no entendía cómo iba a caber todo eso en su culo, pero ya vería.

Subió la mirada, solo para encontrarse con los orgullosos ojos de Jax. Así es niño, te encontraste con un hombre que tiene macrofalosomía.

Sabía que era grande y que era justo lo que el arquero quería.

–Tómalo con cuidado –estaba siendo considerado, no sabía que tanta experiencia tenía el más joven.

Jin simplemente hizo a un lado los cabellos rebeldes y se acomodó la coleta.

Miró curioso como el joven cerraba los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, quizás era un verdadero reto.

En verdad es que no se esperó para nada ver como Jin volvía abrir los ojos y le sonreía, metiéndose todo su miembro a la boca.

Siendo sinceros no se esperó ver como Kung Jin metía toda su verga a la boca, moviendo su cabeza lentamente subiendo el ritmo progresivamente; tragaba como un profesional, lamiendo y chupando sabía muy bien que hacer para complacerlo.

Mierda ¿quién le había dado toda esa experiencia? No sabía si agradecer tal situación.

Pero bueno, no era momento de quejarse o pensar en ello.

Solo en disfrutar de esa buena mamada.

Lo tomó de la coleta, obligándolo a ir aún más rápido creyendo que quizás Jin no soportaría un nuevo ritmo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el joven aumento aún más la velocidad.

Por los dioses antiguos, ese sentía de puta madre, los escalofríos en su espalda y sus gruñidos de placer.

Jadeando y gimiendo por la hábil boca y lengua del arquero.

No pudo soportar más sintiendo como su semen se desbordaba en la cálida boca del asiático.

El arquero lo saco rápidamente de su boca, masturbando un poco más el miembro del moreno, disfrutando como las gruesas gotas de esperma adornaban su rostro.

–Dame con todo vieja gloria –rió el Shaolin, besando tiernamente el glande.

Jax sonrió, que broma tan más estúpida.

Pero no se podía enojar, Kung Jin se veía mejor así.

Lleno de su semen, con el rostro coloreado en rojo y sudoroso.

Sí, así le gustaba.

Le despeino el cabello, inclinándose a besarlo.


	2. Scars

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

**Nota: esto contiene slash, _adoración de cicatrices y_ masturbación.**

**Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en **Deadly Alliance**

* * *

Kenshi era _ciego_.

Lo sabían.

Y no había problema con eso.

De hecho, _estaban_ felices con ello.

No deseaban que los vieran, ellos sabían muy bien cómo eran y estaban seguros que no eran para nada agradables a la vista.

Pero Kenshi siempre se reía cuándo Ermac decía que estaba agradecido con Shang Tsung por privarle la vista al espadachín –y bueno, eso era mucho decir, él solía partir a la mitad a quiénes se burlaran de su ceguera–, algo que los desconcertaba muchísimo.

Ermac había sido creado de carne muerta, desechada, restos de cadáveres.

Tenía huesos shokan, brazos de centauro, dientes tarkatanos, el torso de un seidano, piernas de un edeniano.

Poseía diez mil almas –había perdido la cuenta, sabía que eran más pero ya no le importaba– de seres de todos los reinos; reyes, guerreros, concubinas, sirvientes, amantes, campesinos, entre otros desafortunados.

Todo aquello había sido costurado y unido con magia, creado una sucia abominación de nombre Ermac.

Sin embargo, a Kenshi no le parecía así.

No podía verlo, pero si podía sentirlo.

No solamente con su sentido de la vista espiritual, también con sus manos, con su boca y otras cosas vergonzosas.

El constructo estaba conforme con eso.

Preferían que fuese de esa forma, estaba hechizado con la belleza del japonés.

–Kenshi acércate al fuego.

Habían llegado a un pueblo entre las fronteras del Outworld, Kenshi derrotó al mejor guerrero y a cambio de perdonarle vida pidió un alojamiento.

Ahora estaban en una pequeña choza de madera, no tenían mucho más que cobijas gruesas y algunas almohadas junto a un par de velas para alumbrar el lugar.

Realmente no estaba tan mal.

Pero extrañaba las comodidades de su hogar en la Tierra.

Cuando se pudiesen comunicar con las Fuerzas Especiales, el espadachín le prometió que abogaría por él para que se quedase a su lado.

Tal vez era porque en todos sus años de vida ellos no habían recibido cariño y afecto o porque la mayoría de sus almas reconocía muy bien los sentimientos del invidente, pero, habían aceptado la propuesta sin dudarlo.

No llevaba más de dos meses juntos a lo mucho tres y aun así no deseaban separarse de Kenshi, él los había rescatado y no solamente les debían lealtad.

–No es una noche tan fría –respondía, bebiendo un poco de agua mientras buscaba a tientas la mano de su amante.

Ermac notó aquello, poniéndose alado del espadachín para entrelazar sus manos.

–Los humanos tienden a enfermarse y morir, no queremos que te suceda algo similar –su tono de voz era neutral, pero Kenshi había aprendido a ver más allá, sabía que estaba preocupado.

–¿Quieres que entre en calor? –su pregunta tenía doble sentido, algo que no pasó desapercibido por parte del constructo.

El ser de múltiples almas frunció el ceño, mirándolo directamente a la cara.

Su penetrante mirada esmeralda lograba hacer sentir amenazado a cualquiera desgraciadamente, al humano que estaba a su derecha simplemente le causaba gracia.

Por qué sabía muy bien que había logrado que Ermac sintiese algo.

–Cuida tu lengua, humano –amenazó el ex sirviente del Kahn.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó, dedicándole una sonrisa con suficiencia–. ¿Vas a arrancármela?

Sabían muy bien a lo que se refería y no iban a caer en sus juegos sucios y depravados.

Decidieron no responder.

–Aunque tienes razón.

Se apegó al cuerpo del constructo, dejando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Ermac.

–Las enfermedades de Outworld son contagiosas en extremo, no sé nada de la medicina que utilicen –razonó, acariciando con su pulgar las manos enguantadas de su amante–. Podría morir mañana, esta noche o quizás en dos días si contraigo una infección o algo peor.

Se preocuparon, Kenshi no podía morir.

No aún.

No deseaban quedarse solos.

Si bien eran muchos, la compañía del humano los hacía felices.

–Te protegeremos –soltó sin más, rodeándolo con su otro brazo. No deseaba soltarlo nunca.

Su misión principal o al menos la que le habían asignado era seguir fielmente al Kahn, asesinar ciertos objetivos y estar alerta todo el tiempo; no tenía la necesidad de dormir ni aun menos de alimentarse, aunque ahora lo hacía por mero ocio.

Kenshi era alguien vivo, no es que Ermac no lo estuviese –no estaba vivo del todo, ni muerto tampoco la línea era tan delgada– pero su aprendiz necesitaba descansar, podía morir y sentía el hambre.

Rápidamente descartaron pensamientos negativos, Kenshi debía morir por vejez no por algún duelo.

Él tendría su venganza y recuperaría la vista.

Ellos se asegurarían.

Su amado Kenshi tendría todo lo que quisiera, ellos lo ayudarían.

Era libre de elegir y eligieron estar junto al espadachín.

Sentían felicidad, sentían una rebosante sensación de estar junto a alguien.

A alguien que los amará, a alguien que se preocupará por ellos.

Algunas almas estaban molestas por tener que estar junto a un macho, otro hombre. No les gustaba.

Pero a Ermac no podía importarle menos.

Estar con el asiático le provocaba emociones que nunca antes había sentido... Como su lívido.

Rompió el abrazo, sintiendo el fuerte deseo de tener a su merced al humano.

–Queremos besarte Kenshi.

Alargó una mano sujetándolo del mentón, deseando probar los labios del japonés.

El habitante de la Tierra sonrió de nuevo.

Le gustaba que Ermac tomará la iniciativa, puede que fuese él quién estaba aprendiendo la telequinesis, pero, era Ermac quién aprendía de él sobre reacciones y sensaciones.

Humanizándolo.

O al menos sacando su lado sensible.

Kenshi se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra los vendajes que cubrían la boca del señor de las almas.

–Acuéstate.

Era una petición, pero el tono de voz era firme; Ermac se había prometido no seguir órdenes... aunque por Kenshi haría una excepción.

Se recostó con cuidado, les gustaba cuando los tocaban de esa forma.

Aunque fuese un poco vergonzoso, la intimidad aún era un vívido sueño de sus vidas pasadas.

El invidente se colocó entre las piernas del ex asesino del Kahn, dijo unas palabras en su idioma materno antes de tocarlo.

Agradecía a los Dioses Antiguos el haber conocido a ese constructo.

Sus manos se acercaron al primer botón de tal dorado, con cuidado lo desabrochó; podía sentir perfectamente el nerviosismo de parte de su amante, hacían esto seguido pero el sentirse vulnerable era aún algo que no les gustaba.

Repitió el mismo proceso con los otros dos botones, abriendo el chaleco negro, haciendo una seña para que Ermac se levantase un poco para quitarse la camisa, Kenshi estaría mintiendo si no decía que amaba la camisa del señor de las almas pues esa prenda al igual que los pantalones del mismo estaban hechos de una fina y suave tela.

Lo envidiaba un poco, era tan suave que deseaba probársela y esto era algo que el ser de múltiples almas sabia –leyó su mente una noche que Kenshi se quedó tocando su ropa– pero simplemente no decía nada, si su amante no le hacia la petición entonces ellos no podían intervenir.

Aunque de todas formas su camisa termino tirada en algún lugar de la habitación, con su torso descubierto.

Solo sus manos envueltas en látex negro.

–Eres completamente hermoso.

No podía contener sus manos, no ahora que sabía que el señor de las almas le dejaba tocarlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue acariciar el cuello desnudo con la yema de sus dedos, había una horrible cicatriz ahí; iba desde su esternón hasta un poco más abajo del músculo angular, ellos mencionaron haber peleado con una bestia la primera vez que toco esa cicatriz, tenía las marcas de colmillos Oni cerca de la yugular, era unos hundimientos en su piel.

Kenshi masajeaba dulcemente ese punto, arrancándole de la boca a Ermac una verdadera sinfonía de jadeos, sus diferentes voces salían de su boca, excitando al espadachín.

Su mano se arrastró hasta los omóplatos ahí hay cientos de cicatrices y piel abultada por heridas viejas que cerraron mal.

Aunque él no lo ve así, le gusta más de esa forma. La diestra se desliza con confianza hacía las clavículas de Ermac, curveando los dedos para sentir las marcas que le dejaron balas, seguramente algún agente de las F.E. le provocaron eso, le da un sabor agridulce eso; no quiere que dañen a su amante y, por otro lado, le gusta poder acariciar las cicatrices, así puede hacer una imagen mental.

Se inclina para dejar un travieso beso en el cuello del constructo, escuchando el gemido ahogado de estos.

Sonríe para sí mismo dejando un camino de besos y mordidas mientras sus manos vagan por los hombros de Ermac.

Súbitamente, se detiene.

Y Ermac sabe por qué lo hace el humano, no les molesta sinceramente, le gusta ver como Kenshi atiende con ternura las marcas de sus batallas, como besa sus cicatrices.

Le excita, lo vuelve loco y no quiere que su amante pare de tocarlo.

Nunca antes había usado el trozo de carne que colgaba entre sus piernas, pero desde que conoció a ese hombre su simple toco en sus cicatrices lo hacían encenderse rápidamente.

Pero el japonés tenía sus razones, en ambos brazos había un abultamiento de piel al igual que hilos, la primera vez se había... Asustado.

No se había esperado aquello.

Ermac le explicó que muchas partes de su cuerpo estaban unidas gracias a suturas y magia, eran una mezcla de carne y hechicería.

La tentación de leer la mente del asiático para saber que pensaba sobre eso era mucha, no sabía por qué se detenía siempre ahí y rozaba con cuidado esa herida. Era imposible que se infectara, solo estaba así para poder ser una extremidad funcional.

Los segundos pasaron como horas cuándo el azabache volvió a tomar el ritmo de las caricias.

–Espero ya te estés poniendo duro –bromeo, pellizcando el botoncito rosado.

Beso suavemente un pectoral, apretujo pícaro los pezones estirándolos un poco solo para escuchar el gritillo de placer del constructo.

Trazó círculos imaginarios en las areolas, disfrutando como su nombre salía de los labios de su amante.

Cuando se cansó de eso, siguió su tortura con ayuda de su lengua, mordiendo un poco las tetillas de Ermac, siguiendo con un par de marcas en su abdomen.

El ex asesino del Kahn se removía incómodo, quería que lo atendiera ahí abajo también.

Por ello no esperó ni un segundo para desabrochar el cinturón, hacer a un lado su sarashi y sacar su verga erecta, ni siquiera se bajó los pantalones por completo, lo saco, por un lado.

La pelvis de Ermac estaba cubierta por vendajes negros, ahora estaban sucios debido a los rastros de semen que no alcanzaba a limpiar.

De todas formas, ya no le quedaban muchos vendajes, Kenshi le presto a Sento para cortar los que molestaban.

–Kenshi, necesitamos ayuda.

Estaba sorprendido por aquella declaración.

El de múltiples almas, se masturbó un poco jadeando.

–Queremos que nos toques, Kenshi.

Con su telequinesis obligó a que la mano del invidente tomará el lugar de la suya.

Estaban desesperados, gimoteando por atención.

Tomó el miembro duro, la carne era suave y no había vello en esa zona.

Algo que agradecía un poco por que tenía más lugares para palpar de manera libre.

Sostuvo la base con ambas manos sus pulgares hicieron movimientos circulares lentamente, aunque Ermac estuviese desesperado, él quería seguir un ritmo.

Pasados un par de minutos retiro su diestra de la base, metiendo la mano en el pantalón del constructo, este exclamó una maldición al sentir como los dedos de Kenshi jugabas con sus testículos.

–¡Nghh, ah! ¡Ke-Kenshi!

Gemía, agradecía mucho que fuera ciego.

No quería que viera su penoso cuerpo retorciéndose bajo su toque.

Pronto su mano dejo de hacer círculos y comenzó a subir y bajar, haciendo un ritmo lento.

Su verga no estaba circuncidada, con cuidado retiro el prepucio.

Seguía jugando con los testículos cuando retiro su mano para poder escupir algo de saliva en ella, no le gustaba dar orales, a decir verdad, prefería hacer los trabajos manuales.

Con sus dedos húmedos volvió a masturbar la verga de Ermac, apretaba el tronco de manera exquisita como si quisiera exprimirlo hasta llegar al glande, pequeñas gotas de un líquido transparentoso lloraba y se escurría por ese falo.

–Más... Más rápido.

Rogaba como si este fuera su último deseo.

Y el agente de las F.E. no era nadie para negar eso.

Bombeaba de forma errática, siguiendo un ritmo despiadado y fuerte.

Sus gritos se vieron callados por la boca de Kenshi que besaba sobre sus vendajes, aun no se quitaba aquella tela y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Toda esa faena acabó cuando en un grito, Ermac acabo soltando su semilla sobre la ropa del espadachín, quien hizo una mueca al sentir su ropa húmeda.

–La próxima vez podrías avisar –dijo con molestia en la voz.

–Lo sentimos –replicó el constructor apenado.

Si pudiera, rodaría los ojos.

Sin embargo, simplemente se hizo a un lado y se acostó a la derecha de su amante.

Aun podía escuchar la respiración acelerada del señor de las almas.

Kenshi estaba más que satisfecho, pensaba que tal vez la próxima podría convencerlo de quitarse las vendas de la cabeza y besarlo.

Ermac pudo leer ese pensamiento, creyendo que, si su "relación" avanzaba, podría alguna vez corresponder a ese beso.


	3. Bed Sharing

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

**Nota: esto contiene barra, _compartir la cama,_ masturbación, felaciones y black kiss.**

**Disfrútalo ~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla pre **Mortal Kombat X**

* * *

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana al igual que una suave brisa no tenía muchas ganas de despertar; la Academia Wu Shi había enviado a sus mejores alumnos a unos entrenamientos especiales que los dioses hermanos estaban impartiendo debido a lo ocurrido hace unas semanas con las dagas de sangre.

Muchos de ellos eran jóvenes aún, no pasaban de los 25 años y todos estaban nerviosos.

Su primer día fue ... Exhaustivo.

Raiden y Fujin eran maestros duros, poseían una fuerza increíble, le dolía la espalda y las piernas por las sesiones de entrenamiento, seguido de las horas de meditación que eran interrumpidas por los gritos de los dioses y otros trucos para desconcentrarlos a propósito.

Se removió en la cama intentando volver a dormir, hasta que sentiste unas cálidas manos acariciar su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos enseguida, su expresión cambio cuando vio al dios del viento a su lado ni siquiera había sentido su peso al otro lado de la cama.

Sonriéndole con dulzura, con esa mirada luminosa que transmitía

–Buenos días ¿dormiste bien? –Le preguntó antes de reír bajito.

Por los Dioses Antiguos.

El albino tenía la risa más melodiosa y hermosa que había escuchado, se veía precioso con los labios curvados en una tierna sonrisa.

Parecía un ser tan puro y divino que incluso se cuestionó a si mismo que si verlo directamente a los ojos se consideraba una ofensa o se quedaría ciego después de unos minutos.

No dijeron nada por unos segundos más, hasta que nuevamente y con voz dulce Fujin agrego.

–¿Deseas comer algo? Podría traerlo por ti, debes estar cansado por lo de anoche.

Un dios sirviéndole a un mortal.

Era algo inaudito, debía ser aquello una blasfemia.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

–Yo puedo traerlo solo –las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, se arrepintió al momento.

¿¡Qué mierda había dicho ?!

Ahora parecía que despreciaba al dios del viento.

La expresión suave del hombre de tatuajes cambia, con su sonrisa se borra y una expresión preocupada dio paso a una pregunta.

–¿Seguro que puedes levantarte? Anoche no podías moverte mucho, me pediste que llevara a la cama.

Un momento ... ¿de que esta hablando esta hermosa deidad?

Con algo de vergüenza logro hablarle.

–¿Qué ... Qué sucedió anoche?

Nuevamente las facciones de Fujin cambiaron a una más preocupada, rápidamente se sentó en la cama; al hacerlo pudo notar que llevaba el torso descubierto y su inmaculada piel ahora estaba marcada por uñas y dientes, inclusive en su cuello se podía observar unas huellas moradas, cerca de sus pectorales notó una mordida.

Sintió pánico por como el dios lo miraba, en verdad parecía preocupado.

–¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –Alargo sus manos para poder tocarlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, con la mirada vacilante–. Puedes ... ¿puedes sentarte?

La pregunta le hizo repensar las cosas, procesando la pregunta repetidas veces en su cabeza, estaba seguro que un dios nunca se equivocaba ya decir verdad la "preocupación" de Fujin también empezaba a asustarle.

Intentaba recordar que había pasado la noche anterior y simplemente no podía.

Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo, solo recordaba la cena y haber hablado con otro estudiante, ir a su habitación y ... y la cabeza estaba matándolo, retumbando con fuerza y pulsándole.

Tal vez necesitaba hidratarse, eso podía ayudarlo.

Pero al intentar sentarse cayo en cuenta que su cuerpo estaba débil, no pudo hacer esa simple acción.

–Por los Dioses Antiguos –el albino estaba verdaderamente angustiado–. Necesito curarte.

–Espera –haciendo un soberbio esfuerzo alargo un brazo para detener a Fujin que ya se estaba levantando.

Al sentir ese toque se detuvo, observándolo con esos enigmáticos ojos luminosos que lo cautivado desde el momento que los vio.

No tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero, si de algo estaba seguro, es que Fujin despeinado, full de marcas y rasguños se veía aun más sexy que cuando portaba las más finas galas en los festivales de la Academia.

–¿Necesitas algo en particular? Puedo traerlo por ti –dijo apacible, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

–¿Puedes decirme que paso anoche?

Fue ahí donde la expresión del hombre de tatuajes se volvió un tanto ... lasciva.

Ni siquiera sabia que los labios de una persona se pudiesen curvar de esa forma.

–Los mortales son ... impresionantes.

• ● •

Se besaron con intensidad, gimiendo en la boca del otro; sus lenguas danzaron estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de subirse a la cama.

–L-Lord Fujin ... –se separaron unos segundos para tomar aliento, al menos para él porque el dios no le dio tiempo de calmar su agitada respiración.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con aun más fuerza, se inclinó para devorar los labios del menor, con brusquedad metió su lengua a la húmeda y temblorosa boca del monje. Su se coló en la túnica del moreno, palpando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Los músculos, sus pezones y articulaciones reaccionaban ante el frio toque de la mano del elemental, se sintió de puta madre y se iba a morir ahí mismo si Fujin seguía tocándolo de esa manera; de una que ni siquiera era tan seductora, solo palpaba para tener un primer reconocimiento.

• ● •

–¡Lo siento Lord Fujin! –Sus mejillas teñidas en rojo, no se podía creer que había hecho aquello, escucharlo de la boca del Dios era una sorpresa.

–No tienes por qué disculparte –sonrió, ese hombre era un encanto–. Disfrute todo, incluso la parte en la que ...

• ● •

Lo había tumbado en el suelo, él tenia el rostro entre las piernas del acolito.

La piel humana era tan suave, en especial en esas zonas, le encantaba eso; beso tiernamente el interior del muslo y bajo el ombligo, sabia que eso le llevaría una sensación electrizante a su compañero, quien solamente termino jadeando mientras pedía una mamada entre sollozos.

–Ten paciencia, los vientos soplan a tu favor –le guiño un ojo, últimamente estaba aprendiendo un tipo de bromas con Jax.

Continuando con su trabajo, masturbándolo mientras su boca se ocupaba de sus testículos y su diestra se hacia cargo de su propia verga acariciándola por encima de la ropa.

Besaba y lamia con esmero, le gustaba complacerlo.

Y era un experto en ello.

Pronto dejo de masajear esos testículos llenos de semen que en unos minutos terminarían en su boca, para poder metere a la boca el falo duro del joven.

No pudo hacer nada mas que gritar, mientras le salían lágrimas de felicidad, no habría día más feliz en su vida que este.

Subió su boca hasta la glande de Shaolin, succionando el pre-semen mientras miraba directamente esos ojos oscuros.

• ● •

–Lord Fujin en verdad lo lamento –repetía constantemente con la cara enrojecida, no se podía creer lo que hizo.

–No debes disculparte, estoy plenamente agradecido con que me hayas dejado intimar contigo.

• ● •

–Escuche que la saliva no es un gran lubricante, podría ir a buscar uno si así lo desea.

Una vez este joven había alzado una plegaria al cielo, esta se cumplió.

Iba a darle un beso negro al Dios más sexy de todos.

–Así ... así esta bien –gimió, aun creía que todo esto era una broma o producto de su imaginación.

Tenia a Fujin en cuatro, con su exquisito culo en el aire.

Sus nalgas eran suaves y jamás olvidaría ese toque, en especial cuando las abrió.

Nunca antes creyó haber tocado algo de esa contextura.

Que los Dioses Antiguos le dieran fuerza porque sintió como moría por tocar de formas depravadas a una deidad.

No se aguanto más y le dio una sonora nalgada, logrando que un gemido ronco se le escapase al albino.

El corazón se le derritió en ese momento, mientras se reclinaba para dar el black Kiss más intenso que alguna vez daría en su vida.

• ● •

–Podremos compartir la cama de nuevo hoy.

–Claro –concedió el elemental–. Siempre me ha gustado mantenerme cerca de los mortales.

Y dicho eso se inclino a depositar un casto beso en aquellos labios.


	4. Biting

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

**Nota: esto contiene slash, _mordidas,_ masturbación, marcas.**

**Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla pre **Mortal Kombat X**

* * *

La corte de Kotal Kahn miraba el cuerpo del Patriarca del Enjambre, era un macho fuerte y entregado completamente en alma y cuerpo a su Enjambre, por ellos vivían y por ellos asesinaban.

El Kytinn era alguien indudablemente fuerte, por eso era la mano derecha del Kahn.

Responsable de miles de cientos de muertes durante su larga vida, ha visto pasar a muchos Emperadores.

No le sorprende el Rey Dragón, ni Jerrod, ni el Konquistador.

El Osh-Tekk logró ganarse su confianza, sí, pero no le era completamente leal como lo era con su Colmena.

D'vorh había sido sacado de las Islas Árnyék, pero nunca olvidaría sus raíces.

Era un macho orgulloso de su especie, no se daba mayores lujos que los de usar a sus presas como alimento para el Enjambre, tampoco le importaba mucho el hecho de que Kotal le asignó una de las mejores habitaciones del Palacio o de tener el favor del Kahn.

Realmente eso no le importaba mucho.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba con los documentos que había solicitado su Emperador, no podía dejar de escuchar los murmullos y las miradas de los curiosos.

Pero que sirvientes más problemáticos, cuándo tuviese la oportunidad las utilizaría como alimento para sus hijos, seguro las nuevas larvas se incubarían bien en las vísceras calientes de ellos.

Mientras subía las largas escaleras se encontraron con Ermac, quién con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que necesitaban hablar con él.

Se detuvieron ambos, acercándose al barandal metálico, está bien si tardaran un par de minutos y por lo que el señor de las almas traía en la mano, este le indicaba que estaba saliendo de una reunión con Kotal.

–Escuchamos tus intentos de procrear con Baraka –era directo, siempre al punto.

–A este no le molesta cuando el pistolero trae mujeres ¿por qué este debería ser silencioso? –sus ojos negros se enfocaron en los de Ermac.

–No te detendremos –aseguró dirigiendo su mirada al cuerpo descubierto del Padre del Enjambre–: solo queremos asegurarnos que no te dejarás seducir por sus engaños y huirás con Mileena.

Ese nombre... Odiaba a ese constructo.

Soltó un gruñido, moviendo sus aguijones.

Sí, aún tenía asuntos pendientes con ella.

–Este solamente lo usa para su placer.

Ermac no dijo nada, seguramente las almas dentro suyo estuvieran discutiendo sobre que responder, puso una mano sobre el hombro del insectoide asintiendo lentamente.

 _Confiaba_ en el juicio de D'vorh.

Y mientras sus deseos no se entrometieran con los del Kahn, entonces no intervendría.

Se fue, dejándolo solo.

Sus ojos oscuros veían atentamente el vacío, la caída desde ese punto debía ser fatal, los huesos rompiéndose y la pulpa carnosa estampándose.

Era un pensamiento realmente delicioso.

Parpadeó lentamente, antes de poder continuar su camino hacia la sala de reuniones.

• ● •

Habían asesinado a los guardias reales de Mileena, Baraka había sido el último en caer.

Se había abalanzado contra el señor de las almas gritan desesperadamente a la mujer que huyera, que no mirará atrás y que llegará sana y salva con la tribu.

El insectil vio aquello, ardiendo en ira.

La raza tarkatana era muy fiel y terca, eran necios aguerridos a una idea, cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza o en el corazón –o en el culo en algunos casos– era difícil hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

En cierta parte el Patriarca del Enjambre entendía aquello, pero aun así le molestaba con sus planes.

Por eso cuándo vio como Ermac lo lanzaba por los aires afuera de la terraza, so dudó ni un solo segundo en ir a buscarlo.

Sus alas de libélula se movieron frenéticas, lanzándose al vacío por Baraka.

No se consideraba un líder para alguien, solamente para el Enjambre, pero conocía al asesino de los Páramos... Sería de utilidad.

Entendió sus brazos para tomarlo, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

El tarkatano se removía frenético, creyéndose que el Padre del Enjambre deseaba darle muerte bajo su propia mano.

D'vorh lo dejo caer a tan solo medio metro del suelo, notando la sangre y los golpes en el cuerpo del tarkatano.

A duras penas se puso de rodillas, viendo cono el Kytinn desdecía, moviendo sus alas con elegancia.

Su mirada subió rápidamente, deslumbrando las siluetas de dos hombres.

El Osh-Tekk que le miraba con rabia y el ente de diez almas que levitaba junto a este.

–Este no va a terminar con tu vida, Baraka.

Le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

– **Asesíname** ahora insecto.

–Aun no te llega la hora.

Y dicho eso le dio una fuerte patada que lo dejo inconsciente.

• ● •

Hacer que Baraka fuera obediente y un fiel creyente fue más difícil de lo que pensó, pero valió totalmente la pena.

Era un salvaje.

Tanto como le gustaba.

Le gustaba sentarse en la mesa dejando caer todos los frascos con criaturas en formol que comía como aperitivos, abrir las piernas mientras de una abertura húmeda en su zona pélvica una verga.

Baraka, a quién le había lavado el cerebro con una versión peligrosa de un _Ophiocordyceps_ proveniente de su Isla, este afectaba a la víctima reseteando el cerebro, haciéndolo tener sus necesidades primarias; comer, dormir y reproducirse.

A diferencia de lo que todos creían, no era un ser despiadado.

El proceso que duro la conversión D'vorh cuidó y alimentó al tarkatano.

Le habló dulcemente de lo que le haría.

Siempre se negó, siempre maldijo su nombre, llamándolo de las maneras más despectivas que existían.

Y aunque muchas deseó **arrancar** su lengua, sabía que le sería útil cuando su plan estuviese completo.

Algo que agradecía completamente.

Gimiendo en el hueco del cuello del tarkatano, su propia mano masturbaba con fuerza su miembro, el aliento y los peligrosos colmillos de Baraka rozaban su yugular y hombros.

–No le tengas miedo a este –apenas podía hablar debido al placer que sentía–: a este no le dolerá, hazlo.

Era una orden, pero, debido a ese estado nadie en su sano juicio acataría dicha orden.

Nadie a excepción del pobre e indefenso tarkatano.

Su mandíbula se abrió rápidamente, encajando sus colmillos en la carne acorazada del Kytinn.

–¡Argh, sí! ¡Así, así!

Exclamaba ahogado en lujuria.

Bombeando su falo con más fuerza, exprimiendo su glande.

–¡Nghh, sí~!

Los colmillos se encajaban y se desencajaban en su hombro, en su pecho, lamía la sangre que salía de sus heridas.

La sensación de la lengua rasposa del tarkatano lo hizo eyacular al instante, dejando que chorritos de líquido blancuzco mancharan su abdomen.

Aunque ya hubiese tenido su orgasmo seguía bombeando, sin detener su ritmo rápido.

En especial cuándo Baraka lamió repetidas veces su cuello, olfateando para encontrar el lugar perfecto para marcar.

Sabía que podía lastimarlo o matarlo en el peor de los casos, por ellos mordía sin tanta fuerza, no dejando que sus colmillos traspasaran la carne, pero si lo suficiente para dejar una huella de su esencia.

–Mmh~

Arqueaba su espalda, sintiendo temblores por su post orgasmo y con su mano libre rasguñaba la espalda del tarkatano.

Es algo que le duele, pero no responde con violencia, en su lugar empuja a D'vorh para que se acueste por completo en la mesa, sus fauces salvajes se abren y se cierran en torno a sus brazos.

Y la mano grande y rasposa del asesino del Páramo sustituye a la del Patriarca del Enjambre.

Gruñe, grita y gimotea.

Hechizado por completo, mirando su sangre celeste en la mandíbula de su amante.

El brillo de los ojos de Baraka solamente le advierten que la noche será larga, el deseo es palpable y ninguno de los dos planea detenerse.

• ● •

–Este le ha traído lo que pidió.

El insectil había entrado a la sala, viendo como la larga mesa estaba llena de papeles, documentos y una humeante taza de algo que no supo identificar.

Últimamente los ataques del clon de la princesa Edeniana eran seguidos.

Incluso tomaba prisionero a algunos guerreros Osh-Tekk.

Nadie sabía con qué propósito, pero, a Kotal Kahn le enfurecía.

Ella lo estaba retando, pasando su autoridad y, además, sabía bien lo que ella buscaba.

–Sí, muchas gracias D'vo...

Todo ese tiempo había estado mirando los documentos, hasta que levantó la mirada para hablarle al Kytinn.

Sin embargo, no se esperó ver la coraza amarilla llena de mordidas, hoy no llevaba puesta su capucha ni el manto negro que cubría sus alas, solamente unas correas en su pecho que para nada iban a ocultar los mordiscos de Baraka.

Aunque no importaba mucho ya que habían mordidas en sus brazos y piernas, no siquiera quiso saber si en su espalda había más.

D'vorh miraba confundido a su Emperador, este lo seguía mirando, pero a diferencia de los sirvientes este le miró con interés.

De pronto comenzó a reír, haciéndole una señal de que se sentará junto a él.

Obedeció al instante, no comprendía muy bien que había pasado.

–Eres libre de poder sacar a Baraka de esa habitación cuando quieras, las heridas son tu trofeo y las exhibe con orgullo.

Le palmeo leventemente la espalda.

–Este le tiene infinita _gratitud_ –se levantó, haciendo una reverencia.

–Toma el día, no creo que hoy acabé de leer los informes del último ataque de la ciudadela norte –dijo de forma comprensiva.

Y mientras más incitara a que D'vorh paseara con su mascota, más personas lo sabrían y en algún punto Mileena se enteraría.

Eso era lo que buscaba.

Baraka era su amante y era el líder de la tribu, si bien ella estuvo con Tanya y Rain jamás olvidaría al primer pobre diablo que le ayudó y protegió.

Daría la cara por el tarkatano.

–Este no tiene forma de agradecerle, debe disculpar a este tiene... Un asunto pendiente.

Giró sobre sus talones, estaba agradecido.

Tal vez a Baraka le hiciera bien el sol.

Mientras caminaba hacía la puerta pensando en que podría hacer, Kotal notó algo.

En la nalga izquierda del insectil había una gran marca de colmillos.

Por un segundo repensó lo que le había dicho al Padre del Enjambre.


	5. Deepthroating

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

**Nota: esto contiene slash, _garganta profunda,_ incesto, masturbación, felaciones, maltrato, violencia.**

**Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en el final de Kenshi y Takeda **Mortal Kombat X**

* * *

Desde que su hermano mayor le encerró, estuvo triste y solo.

Hace mucho tiempo había huido con su par al Earthrealm, él era apenas un niño; uno muy soñador y lleno de esperanza.

Su hermano había despertado antes, _Shinnok_ le había mentido.

Le había dicho que iniciara una Alianza Mortal con Taven; derrotando a sus padres para que ambos tuviesen el control de todo el Mundo Exterior.

Mal interpretó las cosas y cuándo quiso arrepentirse era tarde.

Fundó al Dragón Rojo a espaldas de su hermano, ellos habían liderado a la humanidad hasta esos momentos.

Era apenas un adolescente cuando entendió lo que su hermano mayor hacía y no pudo perdonarlo.

Todos esos siglos enteros, dónde estuvieron juntos como príncipes.

Ese amor fraternal que se tenían ¿dónde había quedado **Daegon**? ¿Por qué mentiste?

Por qué deseaba hacer a su hermano su Emperador, konquistar y gobernar con puño de hierro.

No le entendía, si él lo " _había liberado del trágico destino que le había puesto Delia y Argus_ ".

Su preciado hermano lo había secuestrado de la protección de su dragón; **Orin**. Quién llevaba buscándole a través de los Reinos. Su propio dragón, **Caro** , había sido objeto de estudio y cobaya.

Incluso sus padres; cuándo Daegon alcanzó un poder inigualable, asesino a sus progenitores.

Estaba corrompido, era un loco.

Y si seguía así, iba a corromperlo a él también.

Por ello había decidido abandonarlo.

Le dolía, le dolía esa traición.

Lo engañó, lo hizo creer todo lo que quiso.

Había puesto una venda en sus ojos sintiéndose impotente.

Llegó hasta el fin del mundo, solo para poder vivir alejado de todo, alejado de la mano de los dioses protectores de este reino, alejado del clan y de su hermano.

Su primera noche solo, escondido en una cueva.

Llorando.

Esa oscura noche, era su aniversario.

Hacía unos cientos de años, en esa fecha.

Habían unido sus corazones.

Fundieron sus almas en una sola.

Prometiéndose amor eterno.

Consumaron su unión entregándose el uno al otro.

No podía dejar de llorar, las memorias de su vida al lado de su hermano eran muchas.

La mayoría gratas.

No podía olvidarlo, pero sabía que con el tiempo su herida cerraría.

Y fue así, a los pocos años de vivir en aquella cueva, Taven encontró paz.

Aprendió a vivir en la cueva de un antiguo volcán extinto.

Bajar de la montaña para cazar alimento.

Fue _feliz_.

No tenía compañía más que los animales de los alrededores y su espada.

A veces no regresaba a la cueva, simplemente se quedaba a mitad del camino.

Pensando en regresar a su antiguo hogar, Edenia.

Pero no sabía cómo.

Esperaba que su hermano hubiese cambiado en las décadas de su ausencia.

Hasta que finalmente llegó un día dónde ambos se reencontraron.

No de la manera en la que Taven soñó –por qué sí, era gran soñador– pues en una noche tormentosa, una figura oscura apareció apagando la fogata del más joven.

¡Era **Daegon**!

Pero era... Diferente.

No tenía ese hermoso cabello oscuro, había marcas de cicatrices en su rostro, una en especial que cruzaba todo su ojo derecho el cuál parecía estar nublado ahora ciego.

Parecía... Dioses antiguos, se veía viejo.

–Aquí estás hermanito –canturreo mientras sus manos se llenaban de magia rúnica.

Taven saltó con sorpresa, tomando una posición de pelea.

–¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Gritaba, abalanzándose contra el azabache.

Por más que el joven intentase dañarlo, no podía, había algo dentro suyo que le rogaba para no hacerle ninguna herida a su amado.

Era la primera vez que se veían en décadas, _no_ debían pelear.

Debían volver amarse, debían reconciliarse.

Pero Daegon estaba cegado por la ira, por el dolor.

Creía que su amado hermano lo había abandonado por otro, que se corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

Nunca pensó que fue él quien lo había alejado.

Y si él **no** era suyo.

No sería de **nadie**.

• ● •

Su corazón se endureció, no podía creer lo que Kenshi Takahashi decía.

Su _esposo_ , su _hermano_ , su **familia**.

Daegon era un asesino sin **corazón**.

Por ello aceptó gustoso saber que tomarían venganza.

Seguiría a ese hombre y a su hijo, metiéndose a las fauces del dragón para tomar la vida de quién anteriormente fue su par.

Mientras se transportaban con la ayuda de Caro a la Fortaleza del Dragón Rojo; él jugaba con su anillo.

Su hermano se lo había dado en su boda, tantos siglos atrás, era el _anillo de guía de Caro_. En su momento no lo entendió, él le había dicho que había sido forjado gracias a la magia dragonica.

Creyó que era simplemente palabras bonitas, no que había literalmente obligado a su dragón guardián a hacer un anillo.

Estaba _asqueado_.

Y cuándo lo tuvo enfrente, no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con odio.

Horrorizado por compartir lazos de sangre con ese homicida demente.

Daegon lo vio.

Y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Tanto la hoja de acero de su hermano y su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con ira, furia pura y salvaje.

–Tomaremos venganza –le dijo al verlo, lanzándose a la batalla.

El espadachín ciego y el joven dieron un grito de guerra, asesinado a todos los miembros del Dragón Rojo que se interponían en el camino de Taven.

• ● •

Se rieron, corriendo hacía el enorme jardín.

Estaba muy _feliz_ , habían salido de la Fortaleza.

Últimamente su amado hermano estaba estresado, no entendía por qué.

El joven Taven se quedaba en las habitaciones, esos últimos años su hermano lo dopaba para tenerlo dócil y que no se interpusiera en las matanzas que hacía contra el nuevo clan de desertores de "Dragón Negro".

Pero era cierto.

Esos días había estado más inquieto.

No llegaba a dormir a veces.

Extrañaba tanto el calor de Taven, la sola presencia de su esposo lo hacía tranquilizarse.

Sin él probablemente se volvería loco, quién sabe.

Se suponía que irían a un estanque, pero terminaron en los jardines, corriendo entre los árboles como niños.

Escondiéndose del otro para poder.

Pero era imposible eso, siempre sabían dónde se escondía su contrarió.

Era divertido, era algo que le gustaba, tenían esa conexión.

Taven se tapó la boca en un vano intento por callar sus risas, cosa que fue imposible y termino siendo encontrado.

Daegon sonrió.

Empujándolo contra el tronco del árbol, depositando suaves besos en los labios de su hermano.

–Hey~

Acarició el cabello de Taven con ternura, adoraba a su hermano.

–He tenido unos horribles días de trabajo, ¿me dejarías...?

No dudó ni un segundo en obligar a Daegon a ponerse de rodillas quedando frente a su zona pélvica.

Rió, había tenido que usar sus manos todas esas noches que no estuvo junto a su amado.

Pues bien, ahora lo tenía ahí.

Se deshizo rápidamente del cinturón y pantalones, bajándolos para dejar ver su miembro semi erecto.

O su dulce hermano se excitaba jugando, o había planeado tener un encuentro sexual desde el inicio.

Algo que mejor no le dio importancia y mejor se puso a masturbar ese falo.

La mano dura y callosa del Dragón Rojo masturbaba el pene palpitante de Taven, su pulgar frotó el glande mientras su diestra delineaba aquella longitud.

Los gruñidos del más joven se hacían presentes al igual que su creciente erección, deseaba follarse la boca de su hermano con fuerza.

–Lámelo, chúpalo ya –gimió, estaba tan excitado.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta, sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo una felación, pero en verdad había pasado una semana.

Estaba tan ansioso, sentía que no podría vivir sin su hermano.

Mientras que Daegon sentía los labios hormiguearle, nervioso y excitado.

Sin mucho más, se metió a la boca la verga de Taven.

Había estado esperando eso desde hacía días.

Sí, tener la esencia de su hermano.

Chupaba el glande, con su lengua masajeando toda la carne a su alcance.

–¡Nghh, ah~!

Gimió cerrando los ojos.

Sí, su lívido estaba al máximo.

Con sus dedos bombeo el origen de la erección, su verga palpitante y caliente.

Dio un erótico gruñido, jadeando el nombre de su hermano.

–¡Da-Daegon!

Exclamó sin aliento, sintiendo como ahora su hermano tenía toda su verga en la boca, sabía que su hermano mayor no tenía reflejo nauseoso tomándolo de los costados de la cabeza y aumentando el ritmo.

Sí, amaba tanto hacer eso.

Pero más que nada, _amaba_ a Daegon.

• ● •

El odio corría por sus venas y solo fue calmado por la muerte de su hermano.

Con ayuda de Sento –Kenshi le había dado su espada en el último momento– logró cortar el abdomen del líder del Dragón Rojo.

La sangre y las vísceras cayeron al suelo con rapidez, mientras el hijo mayor de Argus abría la boca intentando gritar.

Los otros miembros miraban asombrados, Daegon era invencible.

Incontables veces espías habían intentado asesinarlo.

Pero este sobrevivía.

Hasta ese fatidico momento.

Cayó de rodillas, no había ninguna lágrima.

Solamente murmullos en una lengua antigua.

–Me has... Me has roto el _corazón_ , Taven.

Con pasos ligeros se acercó al cuerpo moribundo de la única familia que le quedaba.

Posó el filo en el cuello de su hermano.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Fue ahí cuando corto su cabeza, la vio rodar unos centímetros del cuerpo de su antiguo amante.

–Tú _no_ tienes corazón.

Respondió sin más.

La deuda de sangre había sido pagada.


	6. Rubber Fetishization

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

**Nota: esto contiene slash, _fetiche de látex_ , sexo primerizo.**

**Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla pre **Deadly Alliance**

* * *

Liu Kang era un hombre... **Virginal**.

Sí, esa era la palabra.

Nunca había tenido novia, nunca antes había sentido amor de pareja, no le interesaban ni hombres ni mujeres, de hecho, le atemorizaba un poco alguna vez sentir enamoramiento por alguien.

Era un virgen que se enorgullecía de ello.

Le gustaba estar _soltero_ , sobre sus hombros tenía un gran peso.

El competir en el próximo Mortal Kombat junto a su hermano Kung Lao, no eran parientes, pero se querían como tal.

Y ese era todo el amor de Liu Kang.

Le tenía cariño a sus dioses –Raiden y Fujin lo alentaban de mil formas, fueron muy amables con todo lo que le ofrecieron– y a sus maestros de igual forma, así como Bo'Rai'Cho quién aunque era obvio que tenía una ligera preferencia por el joven del sombrero –era su niño consentido, aun lo veía darle tanghulus a escondidas cuándo regresaba de sus viajes a la Aldea vecina– siempre fue un hombre bondadoso, sus enseñanzas y lecciones lo hacían fuerte.

Había mucha gente que le tenía guardado afecto, en especial sus hermanos en el Templo.

Todos confiaban en el joven, era muy servicial y cortés.

Algo cerrado con gente que realmente no conocía, pero a fin de cuentas muy atento y tolerante.

Era algo que agradecían los militares, pues se había hecho más fácil las alianzas contra Shao Kahn y su ejército.

Liu Kang era alguien humilde, nunca iba aceptar que él solo derroto al Konquistador.

Siempre decía que la fuerza de todos sus amigos, el poder de la amistad o una basura emocional como esa le había ayudado.

Era un joven de pocos lujos –como el comer más de dos platos de arroz o tener un atuendo ceremonial a su medida–y hasta ahora el mayor lujo que tenía era...

–Liu Kang~

Las manos suaves del edeniano cubrieron sus ojos, riéndose mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro del Elegido.

–Uhmm... ¿Kittan?

Estaba nervioso, conocía muy bien ese tono de voz.

Usualmente lograba zafarse de dar "un paso más allá" en la relación que tenía con el príncipe del Mundo Exterior.

Tenía miedo, miedo de no ser suficiente para el hermoso hombre que tenía por novio.

Sabía perfectamente que Kittan odiaba a su "Padre", incluso le confesó que muchas noches soñó con cortarle la garganta a Shao Kahn con el filo de sus abanicos.

Pero lo había cuidado, junto a su ¿gemela? ¿Melliza? ¿Media hermana? ¿Clon? La rebelde Mileena.

Y aunque le había hecho un mal a ambos, seguía siendo su único familiar.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal.

Aunque con los besos y suaves caricias del joven de abanicos le quitaban toda ma culpabilidad.

A decir verdad, no era un buen besador, pero a Kittan no le molestaba. Lo encontraba tierno, ninguno de sus otros amantes había sido virgen ni mucho menos casto.

Todo eran unos sucios cerdos que solo deseaban el perfecto cuerpo edeniano que poseía. Liu Kang era diferente.

Era guapo y valiente, con un corazón de guerrero.

Sabía que no era perfecto y por ello se enorgullecía, la perfección era para los dioses y él solamente deseaba ser un mortal más.

Vivir su vida dedicada en cuerpo y alma al monasterio, no casarse y vivir enseñando las lecciones que le entregaron Raiden y los demás.

Pero el destino quería más.

Por ello tenía al joven edeniano besando su hombro desnudo.

Kittan era... Muy liberal en los temas de intimidad.

Robó el primer beso de Liu Kang, su primer gemido de placer al frotar su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón y robaría también el tesoro más receloso de un monje: en resumidas cuentas, le robó el corazón del monje de puños de fuego.

Era un afortunado por tener a sus pies al Campeón de los Dioses Antiguos como pareja.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no enamorarse, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Deseando al Shaolin de sonrisa franca y manos cálidas.

Liu Kang lo volvía _loco_.

Y él haría lo mismo.

Hasta el momento el asiático había puesto trabas en sus momentos de intimidad, no tenía por qué tenerle miedo.

Kittan no lo juzgaba por ser virgen, lo encontraba **dulce**.

Los humanos tenían una concepción del "llegar virgen al matrimonio" como algo sagrado, la primera vez que cuestionó a Kung Lao sobre por qué el Elegido lo rechazaba esa fue la respuesta que le dio –y no iba a mentir, se rió con fuerza en la cara del Shaolin de sombrero– pero, respetaba su creencia.

Tal vez era de las otras cosas a las que el Elegido estaba destinado con él.

A tener ese vínculo "especial", que realmente no lo era, pero si su amado creía eso ¿quién era él para negárselo?

Liu Kang era un virgen, uno que deseaba entregarse por completo al príncipe edeniano y simplemente no podía por que le aterraba no ser suficiente y fallarle a la única persona que le importaba de forma romántica.

Kittan era un anheló.

Su deseo más bajo e impuro.

Deseaba adorarlo como un dios, sacarse el corazón del pecho y dárselo.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

–Preparé una sorpresa solo para ti –le susurró al oído de forma sensual.

Aquel tono le hacía un cosquilleo en el estómago, cerró sus piernas rápidamente.

Era un virgen, susceptible a las palabras y acciones de su amante.

–Pero no puedes ver... Aún.

Y con cuidado bajo la cinta roja que estaba en la cabeza de Liu Kang hacía sus ojos, como una venda.

Le hacía gracia ver las mejillas ligeramente rojas del Elegido; era divertido ver como no duda ni un segundo en hacer cenizas a un enemigo, pero, estaba avergonzado y tembloroso por los roces con el maestro de las cuchillas.

Tuvo que consultar al inepto dios del Trueno para por fin tener la esperanza de un encuentro sexual verdadero con el Shaolin.

Así que si esto no funcionaba... Si no funcionaba entonces sería un fracaso más a la lista, pero de igual forma no se rendiría.

Había pedido horas de su longeva vida en ello y rebajarse a trabajar con la mujer que Johnny Cage le recomendó.

–Como sabes, debo tomar el Imperio de mi padre Jerrod, seré un Kahn.

Era algo que bien sabía Liu Kang, no era algo que le molestará, pero sería triste ver como su amado ocupado tratando de arreglar lo que Shao Kahn destruyó.

–Este no es un adiós Liu Kang, te amo y yo tendré que irme por mucho tiempo a mi reino –le susurró mientras lo hacía levantarse y caminar–; mi corazón es tuyo, solamente quiero pasar mi última noche aquí... Contigo.

También se le dificultaban las palabras, porque no había pedido enamorarse, pero, sabía que estar junto a Liu Kang era sinónimo a permanecer en un lugar seguro.

–Tenemos que ir a tu habitación –murmuró entusiasta–. Es un regalo solo para ti mi amado Kampeón.

• ● •

Con mucho cuidado llevo al asiático hasta la pequeña cama, cerrando la puerta de madera con seguro.

No quería interrupciones, parándose frente a él le pidió que se quitará la venda de los ojos.

Oh Liu Kang.

Te enfrentaste a hechiceros, shokans, demonios e incluso dioses sin temor alguno ¿qué en el nombre del Gran Kung Lao podría asustarte?

Tal vez era su novio, con esa cintura estrecha, caderas curvilíneas y su amplio pecho envuelto en un brillante látex azul.

Se veía... Por los dioses antiguos no tenía palabras.

Era alucinante ver el mismo traje revelador de Kittan ahora en una tela de goma reluciente, como si estuviese pulido por completo.

Su choker cían ahora había sido remplazado por uno de plata con topacios como decoración, sus pendientes ahora eran finas tanzanitas azules y su largo cabello recogido en una simple cola de caballo con su tan característico flequillo.

Los ojos de Elegido se perdían en el escote del pecho del príncipe, los tirantes oscuros que siempre usaba ahora mismo le daban un aspecto más... Erótico.

En especial la parte inferior de su atuendo, látex negro y lustroso como debía de ser. Aunque había algo... Interesante en ese diseño.

–¿Te gusta, Liu Kang?

El príncipe edeniano se dio una rápida vuelta, mostrándole todos los ángulos de su nueva prenda.

Y el Shaolin podía sentir como el fuego eterno en su interior iba en aumento.

Un impulso primitivo salió en el cuándo Kittan se dio la vuelta pudo ver como su traje solamente le cubría hasta la mitad de sus redondos y suaves glúteos, al verlos solamente anheló poder morderlos.

Dejar la marca de sus dedos, que todos supieran que había sido él –y solamente él– quién hizo aquello; bien sabía que nadie aprobaba la relación del Elegido y el príncipe, ni siquiera Raiden.

Pero no le importaban los demás.

Siempre defendió a Kittan, siempre estuvo ahí para él.

No solamente fue su escudo en batalla, cuándo escuchó a sus aliados hablar mal de él y del amor que profesaba, estuvo siempre a su lado y no le importó los prejuicios, ambos eran hombres ¿y qué? El príncipe podía asesinas a alguien con sus propias manos tan solo si lo miraban mal.

Sí, Liu Kang lo amaba.

Y amaba muchas cosas de Kittan.

Desde las más pequeñas; adorable sonrisa mañanera, como esa vez que lo atrapó con una de las túnicas del Monasterio o los dulces besos cuándo estaba distraído, era un hombre atento y cariñoso, sería un esposo envidiable.

Hasta las grandes cosas.

Y hablando de cosas grandes, podía ver un bulto en su entre pierna, su verga.

No iba a decir que no lo había visto antes, sería una gran y sucia mentira.

Se había dado un baño en las duchas de la Academia, de hecho, todos habían querido entrar a la misma hora.

Con ayuda de Kung Lao hizo que todos los fisgones se fueran, quedando solamente Liu Kang y su amante.

Pero ahora, verlo duro, pidiendo salir de la prisión de látex.

No iba a mentir.

No practicaba el celibato –no por que pareciese algo incumplible– sin embargo, ser virgen era un hecho que no quería dejar... Pero malditos fueran los dotes de Kittan.

Lo habían excitado de sobremanera y ahora tenía el pene semi duro.

Su lívido había subido de golpe tan solo al ver a su novio así, tenía la boca abierta pero simplemente no podía hablar.

–¿No te gusta mi regalo, Liu Kang? –preguntó con un tono pícaro, algo que jamás había escuchado antes.

El joven asiático suspiró, ya tenía una respuesta.

Se levantó de la cama, tomando al príncipe de los hombros.

• ● •

–¡Aaah, L-Liu Kang! ¡Nghh, sí!

Exclamaba a todo pulmón el hombre de azul, cerrando los ojos.

El Elegido lo había acariciado por sobre el traje de látex, ni siquiera supo cómo fue que el Shaolin hizo para dejar su miembro pegado a su abdomen, erecto y duro con ganas de ser atendido.

Algo que se suponía imposible debido a su traje.

Pero no.

De la misma forma, estaba boca abajo, apretando las sábanas blancas con fuerza mientras gritaba y gemía.

El de piel tostada lo embestía con rudeza, con una mano había movido la parte trasera de su traje mientras que su diestra jalaba fuertemente su cabello.

–¡Li-Liu Kang, ah~! –babeaba y lloraba, el éxtasis le mojaba el vientre.

Si estuvo con generales de guerra, pero ninguno le había penetrado con tanta fuerza y emoción como el Elegido.

El Shaolin empujaba su verga dura sin ningún tipo de cuidado, gruñía y gemía casi tan alto como Kittan pues muy a penas entendía lo que hacía. Se tardo un poco en encontrar la manera de penetrar a su novio de forma correcta.

El príncipe también movía sus caderas en busca de más placer, era necio y orgulloso.

 **Quería todo de Liu Kang**.


	7. Rough Sex

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

**Nota: esto contiene slash, _sexo duro_ , felaciones y fantasías sexuales.**

**Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en un mix temporal entre **Deadly Alliance** y **Deception**

* * *

Era un **celoso**.

De hecho, le molestaba mucho ver a su amante cerca de otras mujeres u hombres.

Era solo de él.

Su belleza, su poder, su carisma, sus besos, sus caricias, su amor; todo eso le pertenecía a Tremor.

Sabía perfectamente que era un hombre celoso y Johnny parecía hacer todo para molestarlo.

Veía como le coqueteaba a la General, paseándose con ella como si fueran pareja, cosa que no eran. Al igual que muchas revistas lo ponían en las portadas diversas fotografías de las modelos con las que salía y muchos paparazzi habían capturado al actor compartiendo cenas con algunos muchachos lindos.

Cage jugaba con fuego.

Y amaba quemarse.

Y estaba _celoso_.

Demasiado.

Sabía que Johnny lo estaba probando.

Después de salir en el noticiero de Los Ángeles, en revistas internacionales y en cualquier red social con una foto dónde besaba a una joven y le agarraba el trasero a su co estrella masculino.

Hacía ya casi dos semanas.

En todo ese tiempo había estado en el Cuartel de las Fuerzas Especiales

Hasta ahora, se enteró que el castaño estaba en su mansión de Beverly Hills, por fin lejos de esos bastardos del ejército.

No le importo cuándo Kabal le llamó argumentado que Kano tenía una misión para él, iba a dejarle en claro a ese niño rico quién era el que mandaba.

Burló la seguridad con facilidad, del amor que tenía nació una idea de luego ayudarle a mejorar su sistema de seguridad; paso el muro que dividía el jardín y la hermosa piscina.

Las luces estaban encendidas, pero no se veía a nadie, Cage no tenía sirvientes ni nada parecido, él mismo disfrutaba de asear su mansión –a veces con algo de ayuda de su amante– y hacer los quehaceres.

Pero no había nadie en el primer piso por más que inspeccionó, seguramente estaría en su habitación jalándosela.

Con cuidado y en silencio subió las escaleras, viendo bolsas de comida chatarra y algunas latas de cerveza a un lado de la puerta cerrada.

Escuchaba una canción pegajosa de pop del momento –Tremor no era de gustos musicales exigentes, usualmente escuchaba a Kano borracho con un banjo– y algunos jadeos bastante audibles.

Sintió como la sangre le hervía.

¿Había metido a alguien a su cama?

De un golpe la puerta se fue derribada.

Encontrándose a Johnny con unos llamativos shorts deportivos verde lima, una playera blanca sin mangas, con unas largas medias rosadas que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla.

Sudaba un montón –tanto que su tatuaje se podía ver– mientras hacía una rutina de ejercicios que se reproducía en su lujosa televisión de plasma.

–¿Pero qué diablos haces? –el castaño tenía una cara de horror, su entrada repentina le había asustado.

–Johnny Cage.

El actor tuvo que detener la música, acercándose a su amante.

–Hey Big Boy no esperaba tú... Visita –le regaló una coqueta sonrisa.

–¿Con quién te acostaste Johnny Cage?

Su expresión no cambió, seguía sonriendo hasta planearle un besito en la máscara del secuaz de dragón negro.

–No sabía que veías las noticias.

Pasó un brazo por los anchos hombros del traficante mientras su otra mano frotaba con descaro la entrepierna de su contrario.

–No estuve con ellos si es lo que piensas –suspiró con cansancio–. Soy la única estrella en esa película de segunda y no aprovechan todo mi potencial. Los publicistas son un asco en su trabajo y... necesitamos una polémica que devuelva los reflectores a esta cinta.

Tremor escuchaba atento, sintiendo el aliento caliente de Johnny chocar en su capucha.

Junto a su hábil mano que sobaba su miembro que lentamente se iba endureciendo.

–Había intentado filtrar parte del guion pero diablos –seguía hablando mientras masajeaba el pene de Tremor por encima de la ropa–: nadie leería esa porquería.

–Y si es... Nghh... Y si es tan mala –gruñó, haciendo que una de sus manos apretujara los glúteos del actor–: ¿por qué sigues ahí?

Pareciera que sus palabras quemaran, pues se alejó con rapidez su rostro mostraba una mueca disgustada.

–¡El Gran Johnny Cage nunca deja una película! –exclamó con aires indignados.

Johnny Cage era un formidable kombatiente pero, más que eso, él era un actor orgulloso y persistente.

Y aunque no tuviera los poderes que le concedieron sus antepasados, seguiría siendo un hombre famoso y codiciado.

Tremor incluso antes de saber que el joven castaño tenía poderes, ya había acaparado la atención de los medios, del cine.

Incluso la suya.

El actor lo miraba receloso, incrédulo de que su amante hubiese dicho semejante idiotez.

–No era mi intención ofenderte –dijo al cabo de unos segundos, se suponía quién estaba enojado era él.

–¿Ah, qué dices? No puedo escucharte, de hecho... Yo no escuchó idiotas.

Bien, ya había entendido.

Tremor se tragó todo su orgullo, acercándose al actor.

–Amo tus películas –lo tomo con suavidad de la cintura, juntando sus frentes.

Pronto sus manos viajaron hasta las redondas y suaves nalgas del actor, apretándolas sin vergüenza.

–Y te amo a ti.

Johnny rió, no podía enojarse con su más grande admirador.

–Yo también Big Boy.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, tal vez había sido algo... Dramático.

–Deberías hacer algo para compensar lo que hiciste.

Con una fuerza impresionante se liberó del agarre del esbirro de dragón negro, sentándose a las orillas de la enorme cama.

–Conozco una manera en que podrías.

Tremor sonrió bajo la máscara, viendo como Cage abría las piernas, provocándole.

Y que bien se veía por amor a los Dioses Antiguos.

Johnny era su obsesión.

El castaño se acostó por completo en la cama, riendo mientras escuchaba los pesados pasos de Tremor hacia él.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando un ruido metálico seguido de un golpe seco; se había quitado la máscara.

Los suspiros deseosos del mercenario eran como un halago, mirando el pequeño bulto en los shorts del actor.

Aún no estaba lo suficientemente emocionado y era su trabajo dejarlo tan duro como una roca.

Se arrodilló frente a él, su aliento caliente chocaba contra su pelvis.

Tremor no espero más, comenzó a repartir besos húmedos y lamidas en la entrepierna del castaño, no se molestó en quitarle la prenda primero, los armoniosos gemidos de Cage inundaron la habitación.

Cada vez más humedecía la zona –antes por sudor, ahora por saliva– deleitándose con los gimoteos necesitados de Johnny.

–¡Nghh... Sí! –apretaba las sábanas y los dientes con fuerza.

Gritó y jadeo todo lo que quiso; esto era una de las cosas que Tremor amaba, Johnny era un compañero vocal.

Le gustaba su voz y aún más cuando lo hacía llorar de puro éxtasis.

–¡Mmh~ Big Boy!

La rasposa lengua del Dragón Negro le provocaba temblores en todo el cuerpo, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente mojado decidió quitarle esa molestosa prenda.

Bajó hasta los tobillos el short y la ropa interior de Johnny, dejando ver la verga erecta del egocéntrico actor.

El miembro duro del castaño había sido una de sus más grandes fantasías, Tremor era un amante de un gran apetito sexual y conocer a Johnny solo lo hizo un niño pervertido.

O al menos así lo veía el kombatiente de la Tierra.

–¡Aaaah~!

El rostro del mercenario se restregaba contra su miembro, Tremor se sentía bendecido con esos roces.

Amaba eso.

Jadea alto, tocándose a sí mismo mientras se frotaba contra el pene de Johnny.

Sus ojos grises se aguaban, no le gustaba llorar pero el sentimiento que le provocaba la intimidad con Cage era indescriptible.

Cuando terminado su "ritual" se apresuró a lamer el falo húmedo y duro del actor, con ambas manos lo tomo de la base, sentía que su vida dependía de darle esa oral a Johnny.

Quería complacerlo a cualquier costo, que esa sinfonía de gritos le perteneciera solo a él.

Adoraba a Cage y deseaba hacerlo sentir un placer inigualable.

Esos eran los únicos pensamientos de Tremor mientras chupaba gustoso el glande del actor, estaba tan obsesionado con él que fue al único hombre que le permitió acabar en su boca.

–Sí, siiii –gemía, retorciéndose de placer–. Nghh, házmelo.

Rogaba por el miembro del mercenario, no es que no le gustara las deliciosas atenciones de la boca de su amante, pero prefería llegar a su orgasmo con la virilidad de Tremor bien enterrada en sus nalgas.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado se deshizo de su pesado cinturón y pantalones.

Dejando ver el gran trozo de carne, una deliciosa verga gorda; la boca se le hacía agua de tan solo verlo, era un insano deseo de que Tremor lo empotrara contra cualquier superficie y ahí se lo hiciera. Simplemente ese tamaño y ese grosor... Le gustaba mucho ese trozo de carne.

Gruñó cuándo se frotó contra la piel del actor.

–Mmh...

Contuvo la respiración cuando la virilidad de Tremor rozó un par de veces su entrada, escucho una ligera risilla de parte del dragón negro y supo que esta sería una de sus jueguitos.

–Házmelo.

Ordenó con voz firme.

Ni siquiera supo de dónde le salió esa valentía para hablar sin que la voz le temblara.

Pero al parecer funcionó, pues sintió como el mercenario lo penetraba hasta sus límites.

Tremor lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura –esas horribles marcar de dedos se quedarían por unos días– para tomar el control toral de las embestidas.

Johnny solamente gritaba, aferrándose desesperadamente a las sábanas.

Aunque sus gritos parecían de alguien sufriendo una lenta y dolorosa muerte, no podía estar más equivocado.

Disfrutaba las relaciones sexuales de esta manera, se enloquecía y dejaba que el placer lo inundara.

Cada vez las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad y el castaño no podía seguir el ritmo –si es que alguna vez pudo hacerlo– rogándole entre gemidos que no se detuviera, que lo hacía muy bien.

Tremor no quería desobedecerlo, ni siquiera cuando el esperma apetitoso de Johnny salió disparado manchando su abdomen y exigiéndole que lo llenara.

–Ah~ –arqueaba la espalda, gimoteando un montón de groserías.

El sonido de ambas pieles chocando competía con los eróticos gemidos de ambos kombatientes, disfrutando del placer que el otro podía ofréceles.

El ego del dragón negro aumentaba con cada expresión de placer, esa cara sudorosa y esos labios que no paraban de llamar su nombre mientras una carga de semen caliente llenaba el ano de Cage.

–¡Tremor, Tremor!

• ● •

–¡Tremor, Tremor!

–Despierta ya, maldito vago.

Sus ojos se abrieron, notando que estaba frente a Kira y Kabal.

Ambos llevaban cajas de munición.

–Por fin has despertado –el rostro furioso de la mujer le advirtió que las cosas no parecían bien.

–¿Qué?

–Kano quiere que llevemos todo esto los camiones de carga –el velocista le lanzó su caja.

Con unos increíbles reflejos Tremor pudo agarrarlo, provocándole caerse de frente con la pesada caja en la mano.

–Veo que estás muy tranquilo, lleva eso. Yo iré por el resto.

El moreno rió en burla, mientras se daba vuelta para irse a buscar más cajas.

Tremor se levantó enseguida con intenciones de ahorcar hasta la muerte al joven de cabellos negros.

–Detente.

Kira tenía una mueca en la boca, sin embargo, de los tres era la más cuerda y concienzuda.

–Llévate esto y olvidaré que te vimos durmiendo.

–Kabal aprenderá su lugar.

La mujer dejo la caja de madera en el suelo, tomando a su compañero del hombro.

–No lo repetiré, vas ayudarnos porque es tu trabajo.

Tremor gruñó, sacudiéndose violentamente ante el toque de la afgana, inclinándose para tomar la caja y caminar hacia la zona de tráilers.

Maldecía para sus adentros.

Odiaba cuándo le interrumpían en sus fantasías y odiaba aún más tener que trabajar cuando tenía una erección.


	8. Voyeurism

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

 **No** obtengo ningún beneficio por subir capítulos.

**Nota: esto contiene slash, voyerismo, sexo duro y felaciones.**

**Disfrútalo~**

Este capítulo se desarrolla post **Deception**

* * *

Havik gemía, una lengua roja se asomaba entre su mandíbula blanca y perfecta.

Algo que él nunca entendió fue la anatomía de la gente del Chaosrealm, incluso el lugar era un asco; con islas y pedazos de tierra flotando, cambios constantes en el ambiente y el tiempo que era confuso y no había manera de medirse tradicionalmente.

Pero a pesar de eso, sus habitantes eran aún más extraños.

El clérigo del Caos era una prueba.

Con su mirada gris pérdida debido a la gran cantidad de excitación que sentía.

Pero era algo obvio.

Rebotaba de manera descontrolada en el regazo de uno de los esbirros de Quan Chi, gritando el nombre de este último.

Había dejado múltiples rasguños que sangraban en los hombros desnudos del ser de sombra, Noob gruñía mientras embestía con más fuerza.

El Clérigo le pedía –le rogaba– que no se contuviera, que destrozara su cuerpo, que lo hiciera solo suyo.

Saibot simplemente obedecía, las primeras veces había tenido un poco más de cuidado –era el único que le ofrecía un culo tan apretado e intimidad, no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad– pues no deseaba quedarse sin la única pizca de sexualidad en su vida.

Sin embargo, Havik le mostró su cuerpo girar, romperse huesos y quebrarse el cuello.

Nada de eso podía matarlo.

Así que no tenía por qué preocuparse cuando estuvieran a pleno acto y el clérigo le pidiese algo... _Extremo_.

La posición ya le cansaba, decidió pues, con ayuda de su sombra –el obediente Cyber Smoke– que ahora quería demostrar su superioridad ante el habitante de Chaosrealm.

El ser de humo tomo al azabache del hombro, lanzándolo al suelo sin remordimiento.

Noob le hizo una seña al ninja gris, haciendo que este levantara el trasero de Havik.

El de moreno aulló de dolor, sintiendo un objeto extraño entrando a su trasero.

Lo que habían entrado eran los dedos de Bi-han, se rió con satisfacción al ver a Havik rendirse ante él.

Con picardía lo proclamaba como su Amo, rogándole por su verga mientras movía sus caderas simulando las embestidas.

El Clérigo había sido sometido por un espectro y no por él.

Sintió una repulsión al ver la escena.

Cerro los ojos.

Cubriendo el espejo de visión lejana con un trapo.

Hotaru gruñó.

Odiaba eso, odiaba ver como su más grande enemigo se revolcaba con un demonio.

Y **no** con él.

Pero quizás lo que más odiaba era...

Que no podía detenerse de ver como Noob Saibot profanaba de las formas más perturbadoras el agujero de Havik, como lo dominaba y lo hacía suyo.

El propio miembro de Hotaru se endurecía al pensar en las expresiones cautivadoras del clérigo, como babeaba y lloraba por verga.

Sintió una leve punzada de culpa cuándo descubrió el espejo de nuevo, viendo al precioso hombre de Chaosrealm exclamando un sinfín de vulgaridades.

Con algo de timidez el seidano acaricio su miembro sobre la armadura, tenía la necesidad de tocarse.

Observó como el esbirro de las sombras se había cansado de esa posición y ahora lo sujetaba de la coleta obligándolo a darle una felación.

Hotaru deseaba acariciar las hebras oscuras del cabello de Havik, acariciar su rostro –aunque parecía que a él le gustaban las bofetadas del Saibot– y poder compartir calor.

Algún día iba a reformarlo y serían agentes del Orden, pero mientras tanto... Estaría bien observando.


End file.
